


seeing red

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (he's actually very excited about his wedding), Alcohol, Anxiety, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Christophe and his Boyfriend are Shook, Comfort, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Gentle Sex, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Wedding Planning, Yuuri to the rescue, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri couldn't see Victor's face, but that guy was still leaning in, and Yuuri felt like he was watching a movie, though without the power to pause anything or slow down or rewind.The guy said something else before reaching over and squeezing Victor's shoulder with another laugh.Yuuri inhaled sharply, frozen for one, two, three seconds before raising his glass to his lips and tipping his head back to drink the entire thing, throat and chest filling with the warm bite the alcohol left in its wake. Even so his lips suddenly went dry, ice still clung to his insides, and his heart was hammering out a furious beat. "I'll be right back," he quietly told the two other men as he got up from his seat.They both looked at him, shocked, and Christophe asked, "Are you going to fight him?Here?"Well, that sounded interesting. Employing his sister's advice to knock that smarmy asshole to the ground and wipe that grin off of his face for putting his hands on Victor,who was wearing the ring Yuuri put on his finger."I won't need to," he replied quietly...





	seeing red

**Author's Note:**

> I had to choose between working on an angsty WIP or some fluffy porn that just popped into my head this morning. 
> 
> Easy choice, really.

Yuuri blew out a tired breath as he fiddled with the scotch glass that was placed in front of him. 

 

He was just about ready to leave the bar, flushed from the heat of so many bodies in one place, further warmed by alcohol. This was his first drink at least, and it was just something to carry him through the next couple of hours. 

 

It was a bit of an impromptu celebration after Worlds, Victor winning gold while Yuuri and Christophe took silver and bronze, respectively. Christophe's boyfriend, Eduard, was with them, looking just as tired as Yuuri but still willing to stay for another few hours. 

 

But Yuuri would be glad when he and Victor got on a plane and headed back to Saint Petersburg so they could finally relax and look forward to their wedding. Dedicate a few moments to inevitable nerves and anticipate the day when he could finally add a "Nikiforov" to his name-

 

"Oh,  _merde,_ " he heard Christophe say, unaware that the man and his partner had joined him at the bar, holding their own glasses. But those glasses were being ignored when Yuuri looked up at them, their dreading gazes on something behind Yuuri. 

 

Eyes wide with confusion, Yuuri asked them, "What?"

 

Eduard met Yuuri's gaze nervously, biting his lip as he raised a hand to point at whatever Christophe was still staring at. Yuuri turned to look.

 

It was Victor smiling and talking animatedly (though Yuuri couldn't hear anything under all of the chatter around them) with some man with brown hair and a smarmy grin who kept inching towards Victor, eyes alight with interest.

 

Yuuri's heart dropped. He could barely see Victor, all he could see in that moment was that man, smiling and almost circling a chatting Victor, like..."Is...Is that guy  _flirting_  with Victor?"

 

"It looks like it," Christophe confirmed, taking a sip of his drink as he stared right at the other man, green eyes turning intensely observant.

 

Yuuri could almost feel his voice leave him, replaced by an icy grasp around his windpipe as the guy tossed his head back in what was probably a false laugh. He had no way of knowing. Maybe Victor would. But Yuuri couldn't see his face, he was turned around (and Yuuri missed him taking two steps back). "That's Marcel Neveu. Didn't he come in ninth?" Eduard asked.

 

Another skater. Yeah, Yuuri remembered him now. An even worse braggart than J.J. but, according to Victor and Christophe, with little finesse to compliment it. Christophe scoffed, "A charity, really. His program was a mess this year, it's a wonder he even qualified." He glanced at Yuuri, looking at him fully when he seemed to notice how Yuuri had frozen. He jumped when he felt Christophe's hand squeeze his shoulder, and turned to find a reassuring look on his face. "But, Yuuri, look! Victor isn't even responding. I doubt he's even noticed!"

 

Yuuri couldn't see Victor's face, but that guy was still leaning in, and Yuuri felt like he was watching a movie, though without the power to pause anything or slow down or rewind.

 

The guy said something else before reaching over and squeezing Victor's shoulder with another laugh.

 

Yuuri inhaled sharply, frozen for one, two, three seconds before raising his glass to his lips and tipping his head back to drink the entire thing, throat and chest filling with the warm bite the alcohol left in its wake. Even so his lips suddenly went dry, ice still clung to his insides, and his heart was hammering out a furious beat. "I'll be right back," he quietly told the two other men as he got up from his seat. 

 

They both looked at him, shocked, and Christophe asked, "Are you going to fight him?  _Here?"_

 

Well, that sounded interesting. Employing his sister's advice to knock that smarmy asshole to the ground and wipe that grin off of his face for putting his hands on Victor,  _who was wearing the ring Yuuri put on his finger_. "I won't need to," he replied quietly, urging the burn from the scotch to run through his veins.

 

It wasn't the first time he'd seen red in his life. It probably wouldn't be the last. But he didn't need to see red, not in that wild, angry way that would probably make Yuuri look a little too much like Yurio. No, he had something else in mind. Something he'd learned quite well under Victor...And over him. Sometimes on his knees.

 

As he got closer, he could hear Victor's voice through the violent rush in his head, letting it wrap around him. "...guest list is surprisingly long, but we just have so many friends and we really want them to be there."

 

The wedding. Victor was talking to Neveu about the wedding.

 

That made him feel a  _little bit_  better.

 

Not enough that he was going to let the guy off the hook. Maybe if he hadn't  _touched_  Victor...

 

Neveu's laugh definitely sounded fake, then he followed it with, "That sounds...exciting."

 

Oh, knocking their wedding now, was he? When he looked light enough that Yuuri could easily toss him like a javelin?

 

His fingers touched the small of Victor's hand first, sliding across until his hand easily settled just over Victor's hip, and Yuuri let an easy, warm smile fill his features. "There you are, sweetheart," he said, managing to keep his voice smooth and warm, wanting to wrap it around Victor. He kept his eyes on Victor, who looked at him with fondness and a bit of surprise. Not entirely unexpected, since Yuuri wasn't one for such expressions of affection in front of strangers. "I was waiting for you at the bar," he added before reaching up with his other hand to gently hold Victor's jaw while he leaned in to kiss him deeply.

 

He could feel Neveu's surprised gaze on them as he felt Victor's happy hum against his lips, Yuuri's thumb caressing the smooth little bump of his cheekbone. He fought down the urge to smirk against Victor's lips.

 

They parted with a soft smack of their lips, Victor looking back at him with a dazed smile. "I'm sorry,  _detka_. I was introducing myself to our fellow skater." He turned and gestured at Yuuri, who steadily met Marcel's suddenly affable expression. "Marcel, this is my Yuuri."

 

Gently tugging Victor closer to him, Yuuri nodded in acknowledgement. "Marcel Neveu. You came in ninth, right?" he asked, turning to brush his lips against Victor's jaw.

 

Marcel watched the gesture, and Yuuri knew he was throwing him off-balance. "Er...I did," he said, suddenly struggling to keep his gaze on either of them. 

 

"Well, there's always next season," Yuuri told him, smile as wide as Victor's. "Or the one after that. But Victor and I can barely even think about skating when we're so excited about the wedding. I just can't wait," he said, giving Victor another squeeze.

 

He caught Victor's bewildered gaze, but also the spark of pleasure inside of them. "I can't wait either, Yuurichka."

 

He gave Victor a genuine smile, one he really didn't want Neveu to see, but he couldn't help giving in to that happy look on Victor's face. A moment later he caught the sullen look on Neveu's face, and decided to make sure Neveu knew where he stood. "Tell him about how you picked out the flowers, Victor. That was really fun."

 

Victor looked  _really_  surprised then. Yuuri...didn't like discussing the flowers. At best they were a little irritation, like his least favorite chore. At worst, Yuuri would rather skydive than discuss flower arrangements with Victor. Even so, Victor excitedly began, "Well, it was a bit of a hard choice, really. This is supposed to be one of the most beautiful days of our life together and you don't want to pick just  _anything-"_

 

"Um, I actually realized I have to meet a friend...somewhere else," Neveu interrupted, voice sounding weak as his eyes darted around. "Please excuse me, it was nice to meet you both," he said as he started moving backwards and away from them.

 

Yuuri watched him go, mouth a flat line while Victor blinked as Neveu twisted on his heel and disappeared among the gathered bodies and out the door.

 

And then Yuuri exhaled shakily, feeling his knees start to buckle as he finally acknowledged the ice stuck to his guts, his heart out of control. Victor put a steadying hand on his back, worriedly asking, "...Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I just..." He swallowed air, his mouth and throat too dry as he violently fell from that furious high. "I really need some water."

 

Without a word, Victor led him back to the bar, and Yuuri looked up to see Christophe and Eduard applauding, a look of approval on Christophe's face. "That was  _amazing,_ " he said before turning in his seat to get the bartender's attention. "A water for my friend, please!"

 

Yuuri took it gratefully, gulping it down faster than he had the scotch. It was like all that liquid courage had melted away from him in an instant, dragging his jealous rage along with it and leaving him absolutely shocked at himself. "He practically had his tail between his legs," Eduard marveled, raising a glass to Yuuri.

 

Victor looked at them all, thoroughly confused. "Am I missing something?"

 

Yuuri breathed deeply, in and out, and tried to clear his head. "He was  _flirting_  with you," he said, sounding breathless as bits of anger trickled back into his brain at the memory.

 

He met Victor's flabbergasted gaze, the man blinking at him and asking, "...He was?"

 

Christophe rolled his eyes incredulously. "Victor, come  _on_. You can't be  _that_  oblivious!"

 

Yuuri looked at Victor, whose eyes looked like two screens, rewinding back to that unpleasant scene that Yuuri had watched. He frowned at nothing in particular, going over his own apparently flawed memory of his conversation with Neveu. "...I just thought he wanted to talk about the competition with me."

 

"Oh, I bet he did," Yuuri muttered, his head starting to quiet. Thinking about chasing Neveu down and roughing him up a little wasn't really helping, though.

 

Then Victor grabbed his shoulders, looking at him entreatingly. "Yuuri, I promise! All I did was talk about the wedding! I didn't even care about talking about the competition." But then he let go, groaning as he covered his eyes with his hand. "I just got so excited when I was talking to him about all of the wedding details..." He uncovered his eyes again, distress filling them as he looked at Yuuri. "Please don't be angry, Yuuri."

 

Now Yuuri felt wretched for getting so mad and letting it make him act like an idiot and making Victor feel guilty. He sighed and reached over to take Victor's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm not...I know it wasn't your fault. It's just...I almost lost my mind when he touched your shoulder and started leaning in."

 

"It's true, Victor. I really think Yuuri would have killed him," Christophe said with a grin.

 

Victor visibly relaxed, a relieved laugh escaping him. "No wonder you were groping me," he said, and Yuuri felt a fresh wave of guilt hit him. What was  _wrong_  with him?

 

But Victor beamed and added, "He went white as a sheet when you mentioned he fell into ninth place!"

 

Well...Yuuri couldn't feel guilty about that. "Good." It was suddenly too hot, the air too oppressive, and Yuuri really... _really_  wanted to be anywhere but around people. God, the thought of anyone else  _seeing_  what he was doing... "Do you mind if we leave early?" he asked, trying not to beg as he looked at the floor beneath him.

 

"That's absolutely fine," Victor said, quieter before exchanging a few words with Christophe and leaving the other two enough money for their half of the bill.

 

Yuuri could almost taste that first hit of fresh air, barely remembering to wave back at Christophe when he called, "Goodnight, lovebirds! If we don't see you tomorrow we'll see you at your nuptials!"

 

_Right. Because we're getting married._

 

It was like an early hit, and Yuuri almost wanted to keep it at bay just so he could prolong the wait for when he finally opened the door and the late-winter air met his warm face.

 

When it did it was like perfectly landing his last jump, sharp metal striking ice with a satisfying crack as he let his legs unfurl with ease and just kept moving. Only this time he was holding Victor's hand, feeling the satisfying warmth of Victor's skin squeezing against his as he held on tight and just let that cold air hit his face and ruffle his hair.

 

It did cool his head, though not the leftover anger at Neveu for his presumptuousness. Not completely. He sighed, shame trailing after relief, and fell silent as he took a moment to feel Victor's hand in his.

 

They walked like that for a few minutes, Yuuri glancing at Victor every now and then and finding him seemingly deep in thought. Looking at his feet, he felt ashamed over...weaponizing his love for the other man just because of some asshole...touching Victor. Right. That still made him a little mad. Still, he looked at Victor and said, "...Sorry, for getting handsy in there. And sorry for...using it against that asshole. I meant every word about us and the wedding, I just...I feel terrible."

 

Victor looked at him with mild surprise, and a smile appeared on his face. He laughed softly and edged closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's shoulders. "You're forgiven," he said as they walked awkwardly, but this suited Yuuri just fine. "It was actually surprising to see you so blatantly affectionate in public. I could get used to it, Yuurichka."

 

"Yeah, I'm still...working on that," Yuuri admitted, blushing warmly. "I'm really sorry. It was immature, and I could've just asked if we could leave instead of acting like a possessive asshole-"

 

"Do you really want to make it up to me?" Victor interrupted, murmuring against Yuuri's temple.

 

"...Yeah..."

 

Then Victor looked around at the people strolling by them, stopped and took Yuuri aside, away from passerby, and leaning in to kiss the shell of Yuuri's ear. That was enough to make his blush intensify, and then Victor whispered, "Take me to our hotel room and fuck me until I can't even move. Take me apart the way only you can. I want to wake up tomorrow and still feel you inside me." He drew away, Yuuri staring up at him with his jaw on the floor, and he added softly, "Remind us both of who I really belong to."

 

"...I...I think my brain's shutting down," Yuuri murmured, picturing it giving one last weak fizzle before giving up on him completely.

 

"Aw, so soon?" Victor lamented with a pout before laughing and pressing his forehead against Yuuri's.

 

Some time later (after Yuuri sped them back to the hotel as the clutched Victor's hand, feverishly tugged every article of clothing off, and spent a generous amount of time fingering Victor open), Victor was moaning rather than laughing, Yuuri sucking a vivid mark on his neck as he fucked him hard and fast. A condom, intact in its wrapper, lay abandoned on the floor after Victor took it out of Yuuri's hand and flicked it away.

 

Their lips slid together in wet kisses, Victor's cries, muffled by Yuuri's lips, coming out in short staccato bursts.

 

Yuuri felt so much, so much of that  _perfect_ heat as he pounded into Victor, and it just stole his voice from him. Words lay trapped in his mind, as loud and tantalizing as Victor's desperate noises, trickling out from between their lips.

 

For all his efforts to just fuck and make sure Victor called out,  _his_ name, Yuuri slowed his thrusts to deep, grounding ones, Victor panting into his mouth as Yuuri drew him away from that edge they'd been chasing. 

 

Victor's eyes opened again, blue swirling in his irises like molten lava, burning despite the lack of red. Yuuri just kept rocking into him, moaning out, "You're beautiful...You're so beautiful."

 

Beautiful enough to draw a stranger's eyes, to make that stranger want to touch and claim...

 

Yuuri let out a helpless noise into Victor's open mouth, his heart suddenly wild with some  _feeling_ at the memory of a touch that felt like someone about to carelessly try and pluck Victor out of Yuuri's life.

 

He shut his eyes, trying to lose himself in that leisurely grind, and every delicious jolt and clench around him when he pressed against Victor's prostate. "...Stay with me," he begged, words he'd heard from Victor so many times. "Please stay with me..."

 

Shaking hands caressed his face, thumbs tracing short lines beneath his closed eyes. Then he heard Victor ask roughly, "...Whose ring am I wearing?"

 

Yuuri forced a breathless groan from Victor with a hard thrust, dragging his lips over Victor's jaw before reaching his lips. "Mine," he gasped out before kissing Victor. "Mine..."

 

"Who am I marrying?" Victor asked, tipping his head back as he kept meeting Yuuri's slow thrusts, gasping and moaning against Yuuri's lips.

 

They shared short, greedy breaths before Yuuri groaned with a little smile, "Me..."

 

He molded their lips together, swallowing every ecstatic sound Victor made as he reached between them to take the man's leaking cock in his hand, Victor shivering when Yuuri's thumb stroked the swollen head.

 

Moments later Victor came with a shuddered moan, Yuuri stroking and fucking him through it, rapidly losing control of his thrusts. The relentless clenching around him drew out his own release, Yuuri biting down on Victor's shoulder as he shook and spent himself inside of him, Victor moaning weakly underneath him.

 

Falling heavily on top of Victor, Yuuri kept his eyes closed as he caught his breath, cheek resting against Victor's burning hot chest, feeling it heave up and down, all because of  _Yuuri._  "God... _God,_  I love you..."

 

Victor draped tired arms over Yuuri's shoulders, his fingers diving into Yuuri's hair. "I love you so much," he replied breathlessly.

 

Yuuri knew he'd eventually have to move, and make sure Victor was comfortable tonight and tomorrow when they had to board a plane. A long, hot bath sounded perfect, especially if he was holding Victor. For now he stayed put, only lifting his face to kiss Victor again, earnest and deep, wanting to make him feel good even as they lay spent. "I can't wait to marry you," he breathed as they parted.

 

"Just two more months," Victor murmured with another quick brush of their lips.

 

Yuuri was pretty sure Victor could count the hours. It was sweet, knowing he was so excited...Excited enough to _really_ forget the world around him for a few minutes while he talked abouy flowers. "...Tell me why you picked those flowers."

 

Victor's eyes widened as he gazed at Yuuri, utterly surprised. "You really want to hear about them?"

 

Wincing guiltily, Yuuri told him, "I could listen to you talk about those flowers all day."

 

Instead of being flattered, though, Victor rolled his eyes. "Okay. You don't have to lie to me. You looked ready to bolt last time I actually mentioned them to you, and that was me telling you I had my pick ready."

 

It was true. Yuuri hadn't relaxed until he just went with whatever Victor chose. He had fun trying out suits, picking out cake, and other details that seemed insignificant when it wasn't one's own wedding. Of course those choices did make him nervous too, but the flowers just seemed to go on forever...

 

"Like you said, they're important. We didn't want to pick just anything," he said, reaching up to stroke Victor's hair back. "And...that was just me being...my usual terrified self. Not that I'm terrified of getting married!" he exclaimed before alarm flared up in Victor's eyes. "I was terrified of...of something else going wrong, and for some stupid reason the flowers set me off. It's...it's-"

 

" _Not_  stupid," Victor said, poking the wrinkle between Yuuri's eyebrows. "Not stupid or silly or ridiculous."

 

Yuuri gazed at him before closing his eyes with a happy sigh. "Thank you. Now come on, tell me all about our pretty flowers."

 

"With pleasure," Victor said with a delighted smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! :)
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
